remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano Force Point Temple
The Volcano Force Point Temple is a location on Sauria featured in Star Fox Adventures and Star Fox Pentalogy. Fox McCloud visits this land twice during his expedition on Sauria. 'Overview' The Temple simply bubbles within the sweltering heat of the volcano it was built over. Wrought with iron, elegant stone work, and the magical energy of the planet itself, this sacred place is visually and strategically striking in its own essence. It is obvious that time has taken away some of the splendor of this temple, due to the fact of many parts being broken and needing repair. If not taken cautiously, the surplus of boiling lava, Screeches, shield-bearing SharpClaw, and flaming bats will definitely put strain on Fox and his meager health supply. Detail is etched into every nook and cranny of the Volcano Force Point Temple--from the walls, to the floor, to the Krazoa Statues --making it a stunning sight for the eyes. Although not an easy task to behold, the Temple is a pleasant challenge. It is located high in the mountains on Sauria, and one must travel through the Moon Mountain Pass to reach it. The two SpellStones of Fire are kept here, and absorb the magical energies that would otherwise tear the planet apart. Fox must retrieve the two SpellStones and fight the guardians who hold them, in the DarkIce Mines (Galdon) and the Walled City (King RedEye), and return them here. 'History' According to Peppy's research of the planet's history, the ancient Krazoa built the two Force Point Temples upon the locations where the planet's dark energy was forced up and continually pushing the world part. Placing two SpellStones in each one, the force that broke the planet apart was restrained. When General Scales invaded the temples and took the SpellStones back to the sacred lands, this undid the seal and broke the four lands away from the world, which allowed the SharpClaw tribe to gain the upper hand in their conquest. The Cornerian intelligence spotted these events and General Pepper hired the Star Fox Team to investigate the problem, thinking that the planet's explosion could affect the entire Lylat System. Although Fox was successful in returning the SpellStones, Peppy then theorized that the planet required the Krazoa Spirit's powers to ensure Sauria's reconstruction. After Andross's defeat in outer space (or in Astropolis at the Lylat Star in Nintendo World), the spirits were able to resume their protection of Sauria and returned the lost lands to the planet's main surface. 'Trivia' *The Volcano Force Point Temple is located in Moon Mountain Pass. Moon Mountain Pass used to be one of two of Sauria's moons and it is the homeworld of the SharpClaw. It does not make sense for the Krazoa to build a Force Point Temple on a moon rather than on the planet for the obvious reasons of the magical energy which is boiling up from the planet. So the only reason for this temple to make sense is if the moon crashed before the Krazoa built the temples, thus the SharpClaw should have been around for a very long time. 'References' *Star Fox Adventures *Star Fox Pentalogy Category:Lands of Sauria Category:Temples